Hide and Seek- GamTav (Sadness then fluff)
by pelvis26
Summary: You just can't sleep knowing your friend hasn't been seen for days. It's like nobody even cares if he's gone or not, aside from you. Not even his moirail Karkat.


**AN: Well this was supposed to be Sadstuck then it got all soft and fluffy because I can't help myself.**

Everyone's asleep. It's a cold night on the meteor, all your friends are huddled up and sleeping, however, you just can't sleep knowing your friend hasn't been seen for days. It's like nobody even cares if he's gone or not, aside from you. Not even his moirail Karkat. You haven't seen him for days and that worries you, knowing the addiction he's got. It tightens up your throat and it feels like you're suffocating. It makes your stomach turn and you feel like you might get sick, the Sopor makes you nervous, knowing it's a poison and shouldn't be eaten by trolls_. You're worried about loosing Gamzee to a Sopor overdose._

You're stuck between Aradia and Nepeta, two of your other closest friends. They're both sleeping and you don't feel like waking them up and having to explain why you're getting up. Luckily with your horns others stay a good distance away, but the downside is that your wheel chair has rolled across the room and you're going to need to pull and drag yourself over to it. Stupid goddamn useless legs.

You sit up slowly, trying not to make a sound. Then you scoot forwards and over Nepeta's tail and Aradia's skirt.

_Just a little farther Tavros, you can do this. _

You get just close enough where you can grab your chair and pull it over. Once you're in you've got to try and guess where Gamzee is. Most likely somewhere dark, It's where most of your feelings jams happen. But probably not in the usual room where he keeps a small, secret horn pile. It's probably your best bet to go a check all of the dark rooms. Hopefully Gamzee's still on the first floor, stairs aren't at all easy to navigate by you...

Rolling down the dark hallways, it's getting easier to see in the dark because of how long we've all been in this lab and everyone's eyes are adapting to how dark it is in the lab all the time. Usually only the light from the computers is what illuminates the room, but all of the computers are off. Complete darkness.

That all too familiar smell is getting stronger.

Nope. He's not in your secret room. You didn't think you'd be playing hide and seek tonight.

_Keep rolling. Follow the smell..._

You come to a room with the door at the end of the hallway open just a crack. This has to be where he is. The darkest in the entire lab most likely. The mass quantity of the grimey, dirt smell of the Sopor is coming from here. His snoring does give it away, but he's done a decent job of hiding himself, where nobody would think to look. But you. He admits that you know him better than he knows himself sometimes.

The nasty, strong smell is making you nervous. Your throat tightens, your heart is doing flips because of how your pulse is racing and your stomach is twisting, worried about what you might be getting yourself into.

You push the door open just a bit more to see inside. He's defiantly there, but passed out in the corner. Sopor pod, grimy pie tins on the floor. Vomit around his mouth and down the front of his shirt and tangled in his hair, making it more of a matted mess than it usually is. His makeup is almost completely worn off. His filthy shirt is torn on one of the shoulders, probably tried to take it off when he puked all down to front of himself, and it got stuck on his horns.

_God, he's getting thinner. I mean, he's always been a thin guy, but this is... just, it's worse..._

Him sitting like that, looking rather lifeless, better not be what you think. You roll inside the door and openly gag, louder than you anticipated. The smell of stomach bile and the stench of Sopor is horrifying. From across the room, you see Gamzee barely open a lazy, very glazed-over looking bloodshot eye. His eyes are a bright and unnatural golden color for a troll. Once he recognizes you, he smiles at you. You swear you could start sobbing right now, he looks terrible. But you've got to hold back. Not now. His smile's weak and terrifying. You used to find it terrifying in a good way, but now it's just making you flip right off the handle out of fear because it's empty, without a reason.

"G-Gamz... Gamzee?" you manage to squeak.

"Heyyy bro." He slurs out.

You shuffle your way out of your chair and onto the floor, then over beside him.

"Sup, didn't think I'd be up an' seein' ya right now..." He's staring off into space again

"H-hey Gamz, why have you been hiding like this... From everyone?" Gamzee pushes himself up the wall so he's at least looking like he's sitting up and shifts around so he can face you. His eyes meet with yours.

"Your eyes, motherfuckin' beautiful... Miraculous." He's not going to answer your question right away, he's high as the empress herself and too busy wandering around in his own head.

"I- Okay... You're not looking so good, um, lets go get you cleaned up." It's the least you can do for him. You get back to your chair, and pull him out of the biohazard he's created around himself. He clings to you weakly, like a small child to their most loved parent, and you wrap a arm around him, keeping him safe from falling. He cranes is head and rests it on your shoulder, trying to avoid your huge ass horns, his warm breathe rolling down your neck. He's cold and shivering like mad, even though it was a normal temperature in the room compared to the rest of the lab. Probably something to do with the Highbloods being naturally cold. You're making your way out of the room when he starts making hacking sounds and his breathe starts heaving. He may be vomiting down your back, but you're trying to help your best friend. It's probably a good idea for him to get the Sopor out of his system. You cringe at the rancid smell and the nasty feeling of the warmth on your back, but soon set him down against the ablution trap and you take off your button down over shirt.

_He'll probably end up drowning if you let him in the trap by himself. _

Just getting his face and hair cleaned up and getting the shirt off would be good enough for now. The first to go is the makeup and Sopor-vomit off his face and hands. Underneath the makeup barely any of his sun freckles from waiting for Goatdad on the beach are gone from being in the dark so long. His eyes have a deep Indigo rings almost all the way around, proves that he was staying up and the only time he slept was from passing out entirely.

"You look, really nice without y-your makeup on Gamzee." You're trying your best to get a answer about why he was hiding. "Naww, I'm not good lookin' bro." he responds.

"I think, you should take it off m-more often!" you give him a comforting smile.

"I got my motherfuckin' reasons thooooughhhh." You smirk and roll your eyes just to say you beg to differ, and think he should leave it off for a while.

You rip the shirt the rest of the way down and slip it off without any protest from him, there's no way you want to try and drag the vomit over his face. You can count his ribs, god he's all sharp edges now. One half of you wants to kiss him, and the other says 'you're just friends'. But as if that would fix the problems he has right now. This is one of the things you just can't kiss better...

You reach out to try and clean his hair,he turns sluggishly and leans back against your knees so you can reach his rats nest that lives on top of his head. As soon as you start you think you're going to need a wet cloth or something to dissolve the Sopor. Cleaning his hair is probably going to take all night, but it's worth a shot. The more you work the crud out of his hair with your fingers, the louder he purrs. Apparently he has no issues with the involuntary purring, just showing you that he's happy, and Gamzee's falling asleep. His snoring is so loud he woke himself up a few times. You laugh a bit every time he did.

The hours of time that passed were left uncounted, all you know is that the lack of sleep is finally getting the best of you two. You both have been dozing on and off.

The last thing you want to do is let Gamzee get into more Sopor and scarf down another pie, let as much of it out of his system until he starts to act all wonky because of the lack of it. The best bet for you guys is to go to your secret room and sleep in the horn pile, although the bicycle horns in your side made it hard to be comfortable, but it makes him happy. Which means trying to pull a very tired Gamzee off the floor and onto your lap again. You push your arms underneath his and lift him up and he unconsiously wraps his arms and legs around you, and you put your arm around his bare back. Like you did before. He rests his head on your shoulder, and now you don't need to worry about getting makeup or vomit on your shoulder. Gamzee's appearance is very deceiving, he may look like skin and bones right now, but he's really heavy, but you could handle it. Being in a wheelchair with your arms as your only way of travel has some benefits. Your arms are hella strong, you'd probably give Equius a run for his boondollars in a arm wresting competition.

Since lowbloods are warmblooded, opposite to coldblooded highbloods, your body heat is making Gamzee stick to you like a wet tee shirt trying to share your warmth. You're lucky he's still a little bit too stoned to notice your blood pusher slamming in your chest, and he can't see the rapidly intensifying copper blush on spreading across your face.

By the time you where in your hidden room, you were still endlessly curious to know why Gamzee did this to himself, but it's probably best that you ask later. Almost as soon as that thought passed your mind, Gamzee starts heaving his breath again, snorting and sniffling, but he's crying this time. He's trying to hold it back, but soon his Indigo tears are soaking into the fabric of your shirt on your shoulder. "Tav, bro- motherfuck, I'm sorry..." Your rub comforting circles on his back trying to get him to feel a bit better after this. " I- dammit, I'm a motherfuckin' idiot. I'm sorry..." This is your chance to ask him why he did this, seeing that he's vomited up enough Sopor so this thoughts make just enough sense. "Gam, why did you do this..? A-are you gonna to be okay?" He lifts his head, trying to get around your horns but just ends up hitting his head anyways, and faces you. "Okay. Bro, this meteor. This fuckin' meteor, it's getting to me. It's too empty, it motherfuckin' echoes and- man, do you ever feel like, when it echoes you feel alone? Like no one gives a motherfuckin' shit 'bout ya?" Gamzee is trying to stop his tears, but you're tearing up too, because you know that feeling all to well. "Y-yeah, I know that feeling a, little too well sometimes." Gamzee looks you right in the eye and pulls you into the most awkward hug, letting out a muffled sob that turned into a whine as he tried to stop it. "Glad you understand bro... And havin' the most motherfuckin' crabby bro that pretends to hate your guts... You do feel all alone 'nd shit, gets pretty motherfuckin' intense." Gamzee was Talking about Karkat. "He insults me and I know he loves everyone of his motherfuckin' friends, but it hurts. It hurts to never know what's a motherfuckin' real insult or what's just him raging and being stressed the fuck out..." he slowly moves his face closer to yours, your lips getting really close. You start blushing furiously at what Gamzee's trying to do- NO you can't think about him that way. You're friends. And I don't think a Highblood would want a Lowblood in their quadrants-

And now your thoughts are stopped abruptly at his soft, yet cold lips meeting your warm ones, and his eyes slipping shut. Your frozen and don't know how to respond. He's trying to get you to kiss back, but you don't know if you should be kissing your best bro. Sure, you've felt red for Gamzee a few times but denied it, and you know Gamzee's so flushed for you his red feelings blind wrigglers, so it's landed you two (theoretically) dancing around the red quadrant for a while now.

Screw it. You kiss him back, accepting to moving your lips in time with his. If there's any time to show your flushed for him too, it's now. Right after he spilled his feelings out to you, and told you he is confused as all hell by Karkat's attitude. After he's recovered from a near overdose, he is kissing you.

He broke the kiss and looked rather displeased with himself. " Sorry bro... I shouldn't have done that- whoa what's even wrong with me." Gamzee continued to mumble about 'how stupid he was being'. " Actually Gamzee, could you maybe, kiss me again? It was nice. A-and I, I liked it." his eyes shot up to look you in the eye. " You- You motherfuckin' liked it?" with his makeup free face, this was the first time you had ever seen a raging indigo blush light up his face. " Yes, I did like it." you smiled at him, and you swear that you have never seen Gamzee return a smile so wide to anyone and he came close to your face again, pressing your lips together. It felt innocent, and he wasn't expecting you to deepen the kiss. Sure, you were debating weather or not it was a great idea to ram your tongue into his mouth, but you did anyways, tasting what seemed to be the permanantly stained swamp water mix of Faygo flavours and the remaining grimey Sopor taste. Gamzee moved his hands away from your shoulders and around your hips instead, and you're trying to get him to slouch down enough for you to keep kissing him by wrapping your arms around his neck.

The both of you, tired as hell, sitting in the darkness of the lab, yet still able to play tonsil hockey.

Gamzee had to break for air a few times, but you being a breath player and having a good set of lungs left you pretty much unaffected. Gamzee started fighting for dominance with his tongue and you let him take over for a while, everything getting really sloppy then. Well, it looks like he finally got his requested sloppy makeout session. After the both of you where satisfied, Gamzee rested his head on your shoulder underneath your horns. He whispered something about you being a 'Real good kisser' and you both sat in silence, listening to each others breathing and blood pushers beat, yours going crazy and his seeming to be a tiny bit over steady. Gamzee was just a blushing, purring, happy mess falling asleep on your shoulder. He was completely comfortable siting on your lap, but you've fallen asleep in your chair before and you neck and back hurt like a bitch when you wake up. And since you two where in the hidden away room with Gamzee's favorite horn pile, you got him to wake up enough were he could flop into the horn pile as gently as possible so none of the horns would screech under his surprisingly heavy weight. Then you scooted out of your chair and onto the floor with about as much grace as a cluck beast running around with its head cut off. You laid down beside Gamzee is the horn pile, well as much as you could with your oversized and awkward horns, then Gamzee turned onto his side and wrapped his long, lanky arms and legs around you, basically trapping you in a long-limbed cage trying to warm up. You wanted to try and get him to warm up too, about as much as he wanted to, but flipping onto your side would mean having to shove one of your horns into the pile. But, you'd do it for your bro.

_Or was it something else now?_

So then you stuck your horn into the pile and faced him. You wrapped your arms around him and he pulled you closer so your chests were together, and rested his forehead against yours. you thought he was going to kiss you again, but instead he softly bit your nose, aware not to bite too hard because his teeth were razor sharp, quite similar and almost identical to yours. You knew now because he accidentally bit you a few times while you where making out. He whispered a small 'honk' and went back to resting his forehead on yours. You kissed him again. " 'Night Gam." you whispered back with a smile. He laughed quietly and hummed in agreement.

"I'm so flushed for you Tav…"

"Me too Gamz."

"Heh, I'm glad. So does this make us-"

"Matesprits? Y-Yeah, I guess so…"

"Motherfuckin' miracles, Tavbro."

You're sure that this has been the best game of hide and seek you've every played.


End file.
